digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki talk:Digivolution References/Other VG
Numemon The game treates the line as Numemon > GoldNumemon > PlatinumNumemon, so I would consider it as Numemon > GoldNumemon and Numemon >> PlatinumNumemon. 15:31, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Demon Lords In regards to Digimon World Data Squad, should the demon lord prior forms be listed as "Sinful human" or "Sinful being"? The original demon lords are created from humans, while the allied demon lords are additional forms of the partner Digimon, bestowed due to the human partners exemplifying the sins. For the latter, it's not clear that the code keys are involved at all. We're not listing these evolutions as direct species > species (ex. Gaomon > Barbamon), but so long as we're crediting the human derivation of the demon lords, it seems reasonable to at least allude to the other methods of manifestation that they exploit. 20:07, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to go say yes? I'd support the change to the term "being" but I'm hesitant to remove the card altogether until I've rewatched the relevant scenes. Lanate (talk) 02:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Otamamon line For the purposes of infoboxes, do the memorial books and v-tamer character bios overrank Masters? 02:54, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ugh, this is kind of weird... I'd put the V-Tamer character bios count as part of the manga, but we usually put games over publications, right? 02:59, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::We usually do anime story, manga story, video game story, and then species profiles/card illustrations/etc. This one's, it could be treated as both character and species profiles. 13:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :::True, but we also tend to give video game profiles/lines the same precedence as the video game itself. Lanate (talk) 13:44, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Collectors 22:58 Like, 22:58 http://res.dmog.bandainamco-ol.jp/130624AM/gra_s/digimon/2055/l.jpg 22:58 and then subsequent http://res.dmog.bandainamco-ol.jp/130624AM/gra_s/digimon/2057/l.jpg 22:59 would that be equivalent to the Win Ratio cards, do you think? 22:59 does the card description specify who it evolves the card to? http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3043661388 Collectors cutscenes ;ＢＡＮ－ＴＹＯ -黒百合のリリ- :BAN-TYO -Lili, the Black Lily- :Lilimon > BanchoLilimon? (not clear) 最凶のデジモン！アルカディモン誕生！！ The Most Wicked Digimon! Arkadimon's Birth!! Arkadimon B ＞＞　ARKADIMON P　IMPLIED Arkadimon P ＞　Arkadimon U 七大罪之塔　－贖罪の超魔王編－ The Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins ~The Super Demon Lord of Atonement Chapter~ Huckmon > BaoHuckmon ＢＡＮ－ＴＹＯ　－黒百合のリリ－　　BAN-TYO ~Lili, the Black Lily~ シスタモン大暴走！？デジタマパニック！！ The Great Sistermon Rampage!? DigiTama Panic!! 最凶のデジモン！アルカディモン誕生！！ The Most Wicked Digimon! Arkadimon's Birth!! 最凶のデジモン！アルカディモン誕生！！ The Most Wicked Digimon! Arkadimon's Birth!! 七大罪の塔　－暗黒の女神編－ The Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins ~The Goddess of Darkness Chapter~ 七大罪の塔　－黄金の古狐編－ The Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins ~The Schemer of Gold Chapter~ 援軍の武者竜　－オウリュウモン－ Reinforcement Warrior Dragon ~Ouryumon~ 七大罪の塔　－目覚めの咆哮編－ The Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins ~The Roar of Awakening Chapter~ 七大罪の塔　－消失の楽園編－ The Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins ~The Paradise of Loss Chapter~ 七大罪の塔　－絶望の深淵編－ The Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins ~The Abyss of Despair Chapter~ 七大罪の塔　－混沌の業火編－ The Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins ~The Hellfire of Chaos Chapter~ 七大罪の塔　－最後の決闘者編－ The Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins ~The Duelist of Finality Chapter~ 七大罪之塔　－贖罪の超魔王編－ The Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins ~The Super Demon Lord of Atonement Chapter~ Zwart Zwart to Zwart D is a slide, isn't it? 17:47, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :In Links Zwart is from the normal BWG and BMG, whilst Zwart D is from Shine and Mirage and can digivolve further into Alter B (looks like I forgot to include that part of going into Alter B, so I'll add that now). The profile states that the virus turned Zwart it into Zwart D and slide is when they can turn back right whenever they want, right? there's no indication it can turn back into its normal form at will. They are the same level though (Megas in Links, as they chose not to include Ultra, whilst also only having one Baby stage, as well as no armour level), so it's up to you but I don't think it's a slide form.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:23, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Also, wouldn't that make the Sistermons slide forms? they're the same level and are shown to be able to switch between them (though the awakened forms are Mega power, vs Rookie/Champion for the weaker forms)Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:33, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Oh and it seems to be the same as Alter-S+Virus = Alter-B, which isn't treated as a slide form.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:38, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::Zwart to Zwart D looks to be one-way. Awakened forms are explicitly paralleled to regular Digivolution during the Hacker's Memory. Lanate (talk) 02:17, May 30, 2018 (UTC) ReArise This shows that when you get a Digimon through gacha, it shows their evolved forms when you get them, so for example Gomamon - Ikkakumon - Zudomon. Also been stated Rookies other than Erismon can't get to Mega. So I guess it means that all Rookie - Champion - Ultimate in the game, and then Champion - Ultimate - Mega would count for each mon, unless of course we discount it due to gacha being player controlled. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXfD4E-Vwg4 around 12 mins. Marcusbwfc (talk) 19:49, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :Later in the video shows Gomamon to Frigimon though, so I guess maybe it chooses at random which line it can go down. I figure gacha doesn't count, even with it showing the only forms youre allowed to turn them into?Marcusbwfc (talk) 19:51, June 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm conflicted on this, but mostly because I'm not in the game far enough to understand how evolution paths work in it. More info please? ::Also, request for discussion: would the evolutions implied in the opening video have priority over those shown in the main narrative, since they came first, or do we treat this like in the anime where the opening is mostly ignored? 12:10, October 11, 2019 (UTC) :::If the opening is ignored in the anime, I'd say it's the same here. I guess this only really effects Herissmon -> Filmon -> Stefilmon, since the others are canon from other media beforehand. As for evos, when you summon your dude it shows each stage doing a pose when you get them. Theyre fixed evolution lines you have no control over, so It's kinda like Masters I guess? so like, you summon an Agumon and then it shows Greymon and MetalGreymon doing a pose. then the other evo lines he has would do the same thing, those being agumon -> agunimon line, and geogreymon line. So the lines are straight up fixed, it just counts on how it's treated due to the poses once summoned. Youll see when you do your first gacha. Speaking of Agumon, during the story Takumi gives an Agumon to the protagonist, so I'm wondering if we count that as a partner Digimon to both.Marcusbwfc (talk) 13:38, October 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::I say "mostly ignored" because as far as I know, there aren't any evolutions in the openings that don't show up in the episodes themselves. Stuff like Alphamon in Data Squad is pretty rare. 16:54, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Digimon Battle Shouldn't this be considered Alphamon Ouryuken? Other than the Digimon Battle section, this would also shift "Divine Sword Gradalpha" to Ouryuken's page, so that the earliest localization for Alphamon's attack would be Masters' Seiken Gradalpha. 13:58, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :Looks like AO to me. Has the wings and has the sword.Marcusbwfc (talk) 15:56, August 7, 2018 (UTC)